


Elephant in the Room

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cold, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jinyoung is sick, but because of dance practice, no one is talking about it.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 31





	Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> I pre-wrote this months’ one shot because July is Camp NaNoWriMo and I knew that I wouldn’t have time or the energy to write this then. So yay for me planning ahead!

Jackson kept glancing at Jinyoung as their dance practice progressed through the day. He was concerned because he’d heard the other coughing late into the previous night and Jinyoung had looked much paler than normal that morning at breakfast. But he knew that if he mentioned anything Jinyoung would just brush it off, especially as they were in the process of learning the new choreography with everybody else.

(-)

As the leader of GOT7, Jaebum prided himself on being able to know what the general feeling of the group as a whole was. It was an essential skill when it came to performances and interviews, but it was equally useful in situations like this, when a member wasn’t feeling quite one hundred percent. He knew damn well that Jinyoung was sick - it happened every winter without fail. Jaebum knew that there was no chance of Jinyoung admitting that he was sick in front of people and that there was a low chance of him admitting to it when it was just the members.

(-)

Youngjae may have been one of the last to join GOT7, but that hadn’t meant that he didn’t notice how the group dynamics changed when one of them was feeling ill. Last time it had been Mark when he’d fainted because he’d been hiding the pneumonia. He’d made a point of paying attention to how the dynamics worked within the group, aware that he’d be spending a lot of time with them.

He knew that Jaebum and Jackson knew that Jinyoung was sick, but that they were unable to do anything whilst they were busy practicing the latest set of moves for their newest song.

(-)

BamBam wasn’t totally oblivious…most of the time. He knew that Yugyeom would argue with him about that, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that BamBam had noticed something was _off_ with Jinyoung. His hyung wasn’t as lively as usual; he wasn’t scolding the maknaes fondly as Youngjae and Yugyeom fooled around over their lunch. Jinyoung’s face looked worryingly pale, as though he hadn’t slept well the previous night.

He also noticed that Youngjae, Jaebum and Jackson kept glancing at Jinyoung covertly, which was, if BamBam was being fully honest, the biggest clue that something was wrong with Jinyoung. He kind of thought that his hyung was ill, he certainly looked under the weather.

(-)

The first thing Yugyeom had noticed about Jinyoung before dance practice was the large dark bags around his eyes, as thought he’d up all night, and the audible croak in his voice when he greeted the rest of the members. There was no way he _wasn’t_ ill, but there was nothing he could do other than give his hyung a mug of warm tea. He hoped that it would soothe his throat enough that he’d be able to talk without alerting any of their managers of his illness.

At least, Yugyeom thought as they left their dorm, they didn’t have any vocal practice today.

(-)

Mark knew one thing for certain and that was that Jinyoung didn’t want any attention bringing to the fact that he was undoubtably ill. For this reason, and for this reason only, he didn’t mention anything about Jinyoung’s current state to anyone. Not even to the other members, in case they said something off-hand to one of their staff. He didn’t think that they would, but he figured it was better safe than sorry. He knew that Jinyoung wouldn’t thank them for drawing attention to him being ill.

(-)

Jinyoung had known that he was ill when he’d started coughing violently overnight. He was sure that some of the members had heard him, no matter how much he’d tried to smother them in his arm. Despite his lack of sleep the night before, he still managed to get up and start his day, even if the world had tilted wildly to the right when he’d first got out of bed. Fortunately for him, his roommate Jackson had left their shared room before he’d even thought about getting out of bed, so he was saved the embarrassment of explaining that he was ill.

By the end of the day though, Jinyoung had felt each members eyes’ on him. He knew that everyone knew that he was ill. But to his surprise and gratitude, no one mentioned anything, not even the maknaes. At least not while they were at the company, doing their assigned dance practice.

When they got home after spending all day perfecting the dance steps, however, was a different matter. In the primacy and safety of their dorms, Jinyoung let his walls down and the other members took care of him.

Normally, he would complain about being told to rest while the others bustled around, making dinner, making him mugs of warm tea and bringing blankets from every room to the living room couch. But now, it was a welcome change.

Not that Jinyoung would ever say that.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost midnight and I’m posting this. Story of my entire life. Still, kudos and comments would be lovely!


End file.
